


A Chat on a Bench

by rideswraptors



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: :'D, A little bit of angst, M/M, That park bench prompt, but a lot more fluff, it's like Dan doesn't know us at all..., patrick pov, strong language/cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: “I didn’t--” Patrick sighed heavily and held his hands tightly in his lap. “I don’t even know where it came from. We’ve...never talked about it, and…” He bit down on his bottom lip. Hard. “Rachel and I split up because of it.”





	A Chat on a Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, I have my own spin on the outrageous prompt provided by our lord and savior, Dan Levy. Two people on a park bench having a nice-ish chat.

Before their wedding, David and Patrick only had one serious fight. A fight equivalent to their almost breakup. Patrick wasn’t sure how they were going to come back from this one. Wasn’t sure if they could recover. The morning after a night spent without David in their bed, Patrick thought that the worst had finally happened. It was confirmed to his mind when Alexis came storming into the store, brilliantly early and uncharacteristically underdressed. She walked right up to him a smacked him across the face.

“You son of a bitch!” she screeched. Patrick wasn’t able to respond due to the blistering pain in his cheek and the tears stinging his eyes. “How  _ dare _ you try to force something like this on David!”

“Alexis--”

“I know he doesn’t fit into your small town, white picket lifestyle, but that doesn’t mean you get to force his decisions like this!”

“ _ Alexis-- _ ”

“Whatever made you think--?”

“ _ A-Lexis! _ ” he shouted over her, slamming a hand on the counter next to him, startling a squeak out of her. Patrick instantly regretted it, just seeing the look of panic on her face. He took that hand and wiped it down his face, slumping down into the stool nearby. He was so damn tired. He hadn’t slept without David in months. And he certainly didn’t sleep better knowing David was alone and hurting. Clearly he wasn’t  _ alone _ , but--

“It’s me, okay? I’m the one who doesn’t want kids.” 

Much like her brother, Alexis’ face journeys were expressive and epic in nature. You could practically see every conflicting and interfering thought cross her features. She landed on angry again and stamped her foot.

“How dare you try to take away something my brother wants!” 

Patrick huffed an awful, rueful laugh. It was truly impressive how quickly she could pivot and continue to argue. Especially when it came to David. She truly didn’t care what stance her brother took, she’d always take his side. He held his hands up uselessly, and let them drop again. 

“I didn’t--” He sighed heavily and held his hands tightly in his lap. “I don’t even know where it came from. We’ve...never talked about it, and…” He bit down on his bottom lip. Hard. “Rachel and I split up because of it.” Alexis gasped, ever theatrical, and put her hands to her ears, tugging lightly like she did when she was anxious. “I didn’t  _ want _ her to have my children. I didn’t want  _ my _ children because I didn’t want them to be like me.” 

Alexis opened her mouth in a small “o” of understanding. “But David thinks you don’t want children like  _ him _ ,” she concluded. Patrick tilted his head to indicate she had the right idea, and she let out a frustrated little noise. “Ugh, but of course that’s like, not true at all, because you’re obsessed with him and his weirdness. You think his color coding is cute.”

“I think it’s efficient,” Patrick corrected.

“ _ Errgha!  _ That’s the same thing, Patrick!” she snapped at him, pacing out her frustration. “And knowing David he flew off the handle like always and ran away from the conversation before you could have your gross heart to heart about how you’re wounded or whatever, and now he’s bunking with my parents like a sulky baby, and my mother will not  _ stop calling me _ .” She let out another frustrated growl and spritzed a facial spray in the air. She wafted it toward her face and inhaled deeply. Patrick watched this, his chest feeling lighter than it had in over fifteen hours, and let the amusement bubble there like it did whenever David worked himself into a similar state. He couldn’t stop the fond smile on his face. He missed David. 

Alexis gestured wildly and broadly with her hands, limp at the wrists and exhaled sharply.

“Okay. Here’s the plan. Go to the cafe, get my brother’s stupid coffee order, and we’ll meet you at the park.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah. It’s like neutral territory or whatever. Our mediators did it all the time.” 

“No, I meant--How are you going to--?”

“I’m going to lie to him, Patrick. Obviously. But once he’s there, he won’t be able to just walk away from your sad little button face because it’s David and he loves you and he goes into full throttle mother hen mode whenever you look even slightly uncomfortable.” 

“That doesn’t--”

She pulled him up from the chair, “Just go!” She shooed him out the door, barely giving him the chance to protest. “Go, go! I’ll lock up. I stole the key from David and made a copy a year ago.  _ God _ Pa-trick!”

So here Patrick sat. Waiting on a bench in a park he’d never once bothered to go to with two coffees. Waiting for the love of his life to show up again. Hoping against all hope that Alexis could work her diabolical, scheming magic to give him another chance not to fuck this up. 

As usual, Patrick heard his fiance before he actually saw him. He had to shut his eyes against the sweet sound of his voice. Even if it was slightly hostile. 

“Ew, Alexis. This place is a nightmare. I told you I--” When he stopped short, Patrick looked up and over his shoulder, right at the man he loved almost too much. His face was currently going through a myriad of expressions, unable able to settle on one emotion in either of their directions. Alexis groaned angrily, tugged at David’s wrist, and bodily dragged him over to the bench. David went much more easily than he thought, not looking at either one of them. 

“Since I love both of you and you’re both so  _ stupid _ , I’m going to  _ make _ you fix this. David, not every feeling Patrick has is about you. Grow up. Patrick, quit being an insensitive jerk and let David have his reaction to things. Now you’re going to sit here…” She trailed off when David didn’t move and forced him onto the bench using her nails. Patrick winced in sympathy. “Now.” She clapped her hands with a bright smile. “You’re going to sit here until you’ve talked this out like mature grown-up adults. And before you say it, David? I’ve stolen your toner and you won’t get it back until you’ve left the motel.”

“Alexis!”

“Bye-eee.” 

And then she flounced off with a flip of her hair and an inexplicable waft of perfume in their direction. Yet again, Patrick really wondered if Ted understood what he’d gotten himself into. David, next to him, was still fuming and refusing to look at him. Obviously he thought Patrick was in on this. Which he was. In the most indirect way possible. 

“Truce?” he said, offering the coffee. He didn’t bother explaining that it was his order. David knew. He got a side-eye and put upon sigh, but he took the coffee, which was something. An old habit of theirs, Patrick bringing gifts after he’d fucked up. He just hoped this wasn’t the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

“You could have--” David said at the same time, Patrick started, “I just wanted to--”

They both stopped immediately, swallowing hard and looking away again. Against his rational mind, his memories flickered over his relationship with Rachel. Over every stilted argument and things half said. Things  _ un _ said. This moment was so much worse. Maybe that’s just who he was. Someone who led people to here. To painful, quiet arguments about things that couldn’t be fixed. 

But then David was setting aside the coffee and using his warmed hands to grab his face to kiss him. It was raw, and not a little desperate, and Patrick threw his coffee to the side to hold David instead. Eventually, it was just light presses and arms wrapped tight around each other, closeness for the reassurance of it. 

“We don’t have to,” David said tearfully. “We don’t have to have kids. I don’t know what I was even thinking.”

“Please don’t.” 

“It was stupid,” he kept going, quiet and pained. “I mean, me? As a…” At the pained wrenching of his face, Patrick was shaking his head quickly and covering David’s mouth to stop those words. 

“ _ Shut up _ ,” he ground out, full up of anger for anyone who’d ever let him feel that way for even a second. David looked wounded and surprised and his special brand of irritated all at once. Patrick had to stifle a laugh. Disgruntled pelican was an apt description of that face. And only David could make him laugh through tears like this. He moved his hands to cup David’s precious, precious face, forcing them to keep eye contact. Seemed to Patrick that’s how they operated best: when they were looking right at each other. Everything was much simpler that way. 

“You’d be the best dad,” Patrick told him earnestly. “And if that’s what you want, I will make that happen because you deserve everything you want, David Rose.” 

David knocked his forehead to his, all that nervous energy sloughing off of him. Patrick realized they were clutching each other pretty tightly for a public space, but he didn’t give a damn. He needed David to understand him, but David was shaking his head.

“We do things together, or not at all, honey,” he said sadly. “That’s not something I could ever do without you wanting it.” 

Patrick dropped his head a little and bit his lip. “You can’t just--” He grimaced, pulling his lips into a tight line to stamp down his frustration. “You didn’t give me time to think last night, David. What I said…” Surprisingly, David didn’t interrupt him even when he paused. His body relaxed, much like it had the night of his surprise party. Even if he didn’t explain, Patrick knew he wouldn’t have to. David  _ understood _ . Patrick reached to kiss him again when that realization struck him. 

“When I was with Rachel, all I could think was that I was stuck. I thought there was something wrong with me because everyone said I was the lucky one, and I swore I was cursed. Then Rachel told me she wanted to go off birth control. And David, I--” He tried to force back the tears, tried to stop the spiral of thoughts heading ever back and ever down. David’s hands were back on him, holding him up, comforting and soothing. Patrick didn’t have to say it. He didn’t need to say it. 

He let out a rueful laugh to fight off a sob. “It would never be like that with you. Everything I do with you is just...so much…” he was shaking his head now. “I’d love any kid you got your hands on.” 

David sniffed primly. "Well...it's not going to happen like...overnight or anything, so...So we can take our time. Talk about it." He brushed Patrick's cheek with his thumb. "You can make your little spreadsheets, and put the emojis in them-"

"Formulas."

"And get some books or like watch a documentary or whatever."

Patrick felt his lip wobble despite the smile.

"Sounds good."

"We'll just make a plan and decide together. Like always."

"Like always."

They kissed hard and quick, pulling each other back in for a tight hug. David pulled back with a wry grin. 

"I mean, can you imagine a perfect, neat little girl Patrick with red curls running around the store?" he gushed. Leave it to David to already have pictures in his head. Patrick's fingers pushed through the small hairs at the nape of David's neck, earning him that half-cocked smile.

"I think I'd rather have mini David's helping your mom maintain her wig collection."

"Over my dead fucking body will our children ever be forced to sit through her 2-hour lecture and week-long training for those damn wigs!"

"A week?"

"There are things you just can't unknow, Patrick."

"Does she take an hour per wig? Do you get bathroom breaks?"

"No! To both of those questions."

"Okay, new picture. A crew of mini-Davids driving Stevie crazy in the motel lobby?" he suggested.

David smiled unabashedly, eyes shining bright and clear. He slid his arms around Patrick's neck and kissed him light and easy.

"Perfect." He dropped his forehead to Patrick's. "I wouldn't mind some well-mannered older children either. Even if they didn't look like us."    
  


Patrick knocked their heads together lightly. "We've got plenty of time." 


End file.
